hourglassfandomcom-20200214-history
Personal Damage Preventative Measure
The Personal Damage Preventative Measure, referred to as just The Suit, is the jumpsuit that Syntax wore when she crashed onto the surface of Vista. It is a highly advanced piece of technology, and most likely something that Syntax herself invented. Along with being nigh-indestructible, the fibre weave of the jumpsuit itself also holds electric charge, allowing to act as a battery. The suit is also the only system that will allow Syntax to perform dashes through the usage of the Hyperdash Module. Superficially, it resembles a cyan-aqua mechanic's jumpsuit with a single breast pocket. "PDPM-1" is stitched into the front of the pocket, as well as the back of the collar. The Suit itself extends over Syntax's entire body by projecting waves of force over and across exposed limbs, but it does not extend this field over the head, as a helmet was designed to be worn with it (which was damaged, and thus rendered useless, during the transit onto Vista's surface inside the Hourglass.) It was originally used by Syntax to protect herself from the intense radiation emitted by an active Hourglass - as a result, Syntax may not have worn the Suit all the time, and only donned it while using the Hourglass itself. Taking off the Suit is apparently extremely difficult, and requires the use of heavy machinery, evidenced by how Syntax is entirely unable to take the suit off for the majority of Hourglass. This is a safety measure to ensure the suit protects the user while they use the Hourglass, and is supposed to act more as a suit of armour than clothing in the traditional sense. When Syntax takes the suit off, it is almost immediately stolen, prompting the Company to search for it and retrieve it. Syntax comments that all of her actions feel sluggish and that everything feels "slow", suggesting that the Suit also somehow amplifies its user's actions in a way. An archive entry reveals that the suit is made of "Syndex". Functions The Suit offers superb damage resistance and the ability to absorb and hold electricity, as well as housing the Hyperdash Module (located on the Suit's belt). Even without modifications and upgrades, it greatly enhances Syntax's actions and survival, allowing her to take on most dangers head-on. Base Functions * Damage Resistance: the Suit itself is almost indestructible, surviving atmospheric re-entry, an impact crash, all attempts to remove it from Syntax by the Librarians, and all future attempts to damage or remove it throughout the better majority of Hourglass (Game). It was designed to resist temporal radiation, suggesting that it is also highly dense, or possesses some other mechanism to block the user from radiation. * User Sustainability: the Suit is designed to sustain the user for an extremely long period of time. It appears to be able to recycle fluids from its user, and a series of warnings that flash up whenever Syntax is in mortal peril seem to indicate that the Suit is constantly monitoring Syntax's vital signs and other body functions. When Calligraph questions as to whether or not it is hygienic to wear the Suit for the extended period of time Syntax can be seen in it, she comments that "it actually smells kind of nice in here", suggesting that the Suit also cleans itself through some method. * Electric Charge: the Syndex fibres that the Suit is weaved out of are capable of acting as high-capacity batteries, allowing Syntax to charge electricity-based weapons, tomes, and other energy-dependant mediums through contact. It recharges itself through some unknown mechanism, as Syntax herself never actually charges it manually. * Performance Enhancement: the Suit also enhances user performance, granting its user increased strength, speed, and endurance. Modded Functions Syntax can also extensively mod the Suit, opening up further upgrades and changes to the Suit's functions. * checkException: This function electrically charges the fibres of the Suit, completely nullifying 25% of all incoming damage. * endAbnormal: This function activates the Hyperdash Module. * overflowBuffer: This function causes health to very slowly regenerate while focus is at maximum. * faultDouble: This function causes focus to build up faster while Syntax is moving. * faultSegmentation: ''This function prevents Syntax from dying in one hit - any attack that would deal more damage than Syntax's entire maximum health pool will instead lower her to 1HP, provided she is at maximum HP when she was hit. * ''errorBus: ''This function halves the focus cost for firing ranged weapons, and charging melee weapons. * ''fireHAC: ''This function nullifies fire damage. * ''loadLetter: ''This function causes continued attacks against the same target, in a short span of time, to deal more damage. * ''outofMemory: ''This function causes Syntax to become invincible for a very short amount of time whenever she takes non-lethal damage. * ''moduleLemon: This function does nothing; it simply causes Syntax to comment about how the inside of the Suit now smells like lemons, and will randomly cause Syntax to further comment on the scent every few minutes.